Titan 4
by Hunter5021
Summary: On a Barren planet that hold no real purpose other then to take up space guardsmen lay down there lives just to stop trator legions from claming victory
1. Chapter 1

Titan 4

"Praise be his glories name! Let all who seek to fight in his name find peace and know true strength! By the emperor you shall stand strong you will fight and you will destroy the heretic!" The priest shouted. All across the gun line the priest screamed and chanted litanies to the emperor revving there massive chainswords. "You shall know no fear!" They screamed. "Bye Terra will someone shut those madmen up? Cried sergeant Voss "I'd be surprised if the traitors didn't attack us now just to shut them up!" "You know saying that could get you killed" said the platoon's sniper Max. "Yea I know…..I just wish they would attack already so we could get off this barren ashen rock…" said Voss. "I know the feeling, I'd been waiting al….." Max suddenly fell silent, "I see them……." He said his voice fully betraying his fear. "There coming!" He screamed as he pulled up his range finder. Around them the sound of men forming up into 3 deep firing lines was like that of a storm. Heavy weapon teams began to set up flamers were moved to the front, the priest pushed there way ahead to the very front almost 10 yards in front of the line and the sounds of commands could be heard like thunder. Sergeant Voss moved close to Max so he could here his voice. "How far till they reach us?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. Maxes voice trembled, his normally deep and warmhearted voice was replaced by a cold and afraid one. "1 mile and closing across the waist…."


	2. Chapter 2: Rain befor the storm

Titan 4

The ashen earth shook and trembled under the advancing hordes feet and the explosion of artillery. Ash rained down from the sky as the explosions sent plums more into the air. Across the advancing traitor horde men, if you can call them that died all around and yet they marched on uncaring. Max stood up his longlas sited and pointed directly at the heads of the hoard. "I think I can get a clear shoot from here." He said as maxed checked the range finder. He spied one particularly deformed traitor his armor had grown into his body making him his weapon and him one. Max leveled his rifle found the head and with a smirk uttered. "Repent heretic for now you face judgment." And with that the seering sound of the guns discharge sent a flash of light across the little less then a mile stretch between the guardsmen gun line and the advancing horde. As if guided by the hand of the emperor the bolt meet its mark dead center in the head of the monstrosity blazing a hole through the beast skull/helmet. "Ha! I got my mark!" he cried in relief. Voss lifted up the mono bouncers to see but his moth open in horror. "Max check your mark again!" he cried. Max looked back through his sight and he too looked on in horror. The behemoth stumbled but began to shake violently. His body suddenly erupted in a huge red vortex. "What in the name of the terra……" Max stammered his voice almost downed out by the eruption of artillery. The heretics body was gone leaving a gapping hole in realty, Demons poured out of this tear, Not the demons he had heard of in horror stories or the ones he was told about in basic. No…these were beautiful graceful fiends there bodies showed no flaws and there faces look like those of goddesses. Maxes body froze he felt a pain in his soul…like something was eating I, fighting for control of it." It must be them." He whispered.

About this time the hoard was almost one fifth the way to there line and the heavy bolters and auto cannons were blazing, but no matter how many bullets went toward those beautiful demons there weren't hit. Then they charged. Not like the horde, no faster with a lust for battle each one armed only with a knife, no armor barley any clothes and yet nothing hurt them. In seconds they reached the front of the line and the priest charged them, there evisarators waling and there voice erupting in screams and curses as they meet the daemons in battle. "This is going to be different Max…" said Voss…..

Hello sorry I didn't put this in my last chapter but please I'd like feed back Was the story good? Am I a good writer? What do I need to work on? Want to hear then end? Please tell


	3. Chapter 3

**Titan 4 a world of nothing**

Titan 4…..The land witch they fought for the land that they died for the land…. Witch had no meaning. Titan 4 was nothing but an uninhabited rock floating in space. Its vast ashen waist was all that covered the planets surface, to think that the planet hid any natural resource was a joke. Many had found out through the years that the planet was a pit of ash that should be avoided at all cost. The only thing that kept this planet from being a weapons testing ground was a Training camp to teach guards men to deal with ash warfare….little good it did them now.

Then one day the planet came under attack by traitors and demons and the guardsmen were called to rally. Still little good this did. The planet became a never-ending battle field. Men died from ash inhalation, Ash madness or the worst fait of all, berried alive. I Had been called to join from the Distant planet of Titan omega.

After Moths of specialized training and planetary transport I found my self here holding my rifle looking down the barrel onto a hoard of deformed traitors, mutant monstrosity, and rather…..dare I say beautiful looking demons.

BURN DEMON!!!!! A mighty cry arose from the line of priest they began there charge there scremes did little to reassure the men but seemed to push the priest forward at the same god like speed of these deadly demons. Finally they met no more than 200 meters away from the gun line. The Priest Made the first strike swinging the 2 handed chainsword over his head; The lovely demon was faster and shifted to the left as the priest brought the sword down slamming it into the ash and clogging the intake on the blab. Little did it matter as the daemon made its deadly strike with its dagger sinking it deep into the priest back piercing his lung and braking a rib in the process. The priest screamed in agony and flung around with the disabled blade trying to get the foul harpy from the side. The demon jump back from the point of entry but wasn't fast enough. The teeth of the sword dug deep against the harpy's Chest and cut deep into what would have been a human stomach. The Demon Landed from the fail doge but catapulted forward getting the priest with his massive weapon down, It ran up the arm of the priest leaving his left arm useless and splitting his arm through the center before lunging behind and holding the priest with its knife to his neck. In a voice like that of the angles it whispered... "O ye priest what good has your beloved emperor done for you? Left you on this world to die here? You pitiful human your bailey worthy of killing." "Demon from the foul warp I cast you out by the emperor's flames!!" As he spoke he pressed a button on the sword marked by a F sending the small gas tank on the blade bursting into a hellish fire ball consuming him and the demon behind.

Max…….did you see that? Whispered Voss his aim not faltering on the advancing hoard. Max stood in silence as he heard the priest yell his final prayer to the emperor before being consumed. "Voss don't lose sight keep picking them off there only in range of the heavy guns!"

Sorry its been awhile since I updated lol I need to work on my righting and school work and such so yea…..well please review and ill jeep righting o


End file.
